


Unmovable force

by RavenclawGeek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawGeek/pseuds/RavenclawGeek
Summary: "Maybe, just maybe, two broken people could manage to create something whole."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Unmovable force

She finds her in the corner of her room tucked into the smallest ball she could manage. Her hair a mess and her clothing crumpled, an indication she’d been there a while.  
Lexa looks at Clarke with a sad expression, noting the way she rocked back and forth slightly and her shallow, uneven breaths. A silent sigh escaped the commander’s lips. It was a bad day then.  
Walking slowly and making sure her usually silent footsteps announces her presence, the brunette moves to sit in front of the blonde making sure to give her space and not initiating any contact until Clarke was ready.  
“Hey Klark.” she whispers in a soft voice, accenting the k’s. “It’s Lexa, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. We are in Polis, in your room, you’re safe I promise.”  
The commander stays completely still and watches the younger girl.  
“Listen, can you hear the market place, the people? Focus on that, you’re safe and nothing is going to hurt you.” Lexa never raises her voice nor changes her soft, calming tone knowing if she did; it would take even longer for Clarke to come back to her.  
She knows that Clarke needs touch to ground her but on her own terms after spending all those months in solitary confinement and then the three months in self-imposed exile, so she slowly holds her hand out in front of the other girl’s face and keeps it there.  
“Can I touch you?” and after a few seconds of hesitation, the blonde nods, such a small, minuscule movement that if Lexa wasn’t so still, she’d have missed it.  
The Trikru warrior slowly and carefully places her outstretched hand palm up on the sky girl’s knee and leaves it there waiting for Clarke to make the next move.  
After nothing happens for a few minutes, the girl slowly uncurls one knee and lets it drop to the stone floor and reaches towards the hand resting on the other one. She clasps their hands loosely together and lets the knee fall to the floor to join its twin.  
They sit in silence for the rest of the evening even though Lexa wants to tell Clarke so much.  
She wants to tell her it’s okay to be a little broken, that the monsters inside her head don’t have to win. She wants to tell her she understands; that’s she’s not alone in this battle of will. But she doesn’t. She doesn't because it isn’t needed to be said.  
Sometimes silence is all that is needed. Silence and the unmovable, unfailing support that Lexa provides for the girl who gave her people her mind and soul until there was nothing left to give. And Lexa understands. That is all that is needed.


End file.
